


Where?

by RianCeniza



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RianCeniza/pseuds/RianCeniza
Summary: 归档和亲友的HP背景企划的情人节贺文企划主线二十年后左右的时间线
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Where?

Zed双手抱着胸贴着教室外侧的石墙多站了一会儿，在听清讲师的声音后，先前将信将疑的心情也完全消失了。他拉高了围巾，也遮住了笑容。悄无声息得从教室的后门走了进去，在靠后排找到了一个空座位坐下为止，也没有人察觉到课堂里新加入了一个人。  
“即使在我们如今这处于理性启蒙的时代，也依然给古老思想留有着一席之地。”  
他看着Ryan在讲台上的身姿，头发用绸缎绑带束起扎着一个低马尾，细金框眼镜夹在鼻梁上微微下滑，他身体侧靠着讲台右手捧着一本厚书，左手手指攥着一小截粉笔有节奏的敲击在黑板上。  
“早在巫师们成立学校之前，在一切规则以及麻瓜与巫师之间互相的保护措施制定下之前，当然有许多本身拥有着魔法天赋的人，而其中有一些有幸有着能驾驭它们的天赋，或至少说，它们是最初那一批开拓未知的先驱者。”  
他瞩目于Ryan，看着他转过身短暂停顿审视台下的学生，在彼此视线对上的时候他看到了对方脸上的诧异。Zed身体前倾，一副饶有兴致得等着对方继续讲课的架势。  
“如果你们有提前预习过课本，那应该已经听说过加布里埃尔·哈维先生了，”Ryan的视线死死得盯着他，仿佛这句话本是对着他说的。“隐身学理论概念是由他最先提出的。因为是最初的设想，所以先生的说法和我们所熟悉的隐身术有所不同；他提出的理念为——隐身并不是在咒语的辅助下让你真正意义上的彻底消失，而是以降低存在感的方式让你不被察觉。”  
这倒的确是课堂私货，可惜对方看不到他脸上逐渐得意的笑容。Ryan多留了几眼在他身上，转过头将注意力分给了其他正专心听着讲课的学生，“但据我所知他未曾真正消失过。”  
Zed留恋得看着对方脸上的笑容，直到他转身小步跳上讲台。那支粉笔在黑板正中心画出了一个无限接近中心的圆，像是螺纹一般结束在了中心点。“而那些早早表现出天赋的人——”随后那圆被分拆出了一个规则的圆形，“——其中一部分有着驾驭住自身能力的人，正如草药医生或是炼金术师。后者多数时候会被世人普遍认为想点石成金或追求永生的疯子，倒也无伤大雅。而前者或许能和麻瓜相处友好做到井水不犯河水……至少他们有能力提供爱情药水和痔疮栓剂的话。”  
台下爆发出了哄堂的笑声，Zed这才注意到对方的课并没有往常魔法史课那般沉闷，空气里膨胀着害怕被教授点名回答问题的紧张感。几乎多数都有在认真倾听或是记着笔记，少数困乏的人也在强打精神。  
“但也有那些无法驾驭又没有人能够提供教导的年轻女巫与巫师们，”Ryan从最初的螺纹圆中牵引出了另一条线，缠绕出一个杂乱无章的白色线团刺目得画在黑板上。“他们有时甚至会在自身也不了解的情况下造成无法挽回的伤害，甚至暴露自身。女巫和恶魔交媾而诞下怪物、不合常理的严酷季节、难以治愈的顽疾被认为是出于诅咒，恐怕这些民间传言大家也都耳熟能详。”  
Ryan把那本厚书合上，继续说道，“其中一部分可能是真的只是自然因素而普通人寻找无辜的替罪羊，但依然也没有证据能证明这些传言全是造假。那些恐慌和谬论引导致了麻瓜世界的集体歇斯底里般的恐惧现象，尤其是在灾荒或瘟疫发生的年代。”  
“而这，会是下一节课的内容了。”几乎是同一时间下课铃在走廊上打响，在学生开始整理起书本和墨水的时候他继续说道，“孩子们，回去提前预习546页开始关于女巫狩猎的章节，前情提要部分内容可能会造成不适，但是请务必好好预习。当然如果有人有想做扩展阅读的想法，图书馆也有悉数记载关于塞勒姆审判案的相关记载，T字母第三排向下数的第二个书架……如果我的记忆没有欺骗我的话。”  
“老师，作业呢？”一位坐在了最前排的学生问道，手依然高高举着。给不少埋怨的眼神找到了集火的目标。  
“……那今天的作业嘛，”Ryan手肘搁在讲台上，俯着身用手托着头，扫视了一圈教室后眼神定在了Zed的身上，“有恋人的请陪对方好好过一天；而如果没有的话那今年再加油吧。”  
学生们惊意得驻足在那儿，有些停下了收拾书本的动作，有些迟迟停留在走向教室门的过道上驻步不前，像是在怀疑是不是听错了教授说的话。  
“还等什么？再不走我可要改变主意了哦。我数到3给我清场，1——2——”  
Zed看着那些孩子们像是逃命一样鱼贯而出，这才止不住得笑了起来。在他笑停下来的时候，Ryan已经从讲台上走到了他的面前，干脆直接坐上了他面前的桌上。  
“准备留下来课后补习吗，傲罗先生？已经过3可由不得你走了。”  
“教授？”  
“哦你闭嘴吧。”Ryan明显得脸红了，他把金框眼镜取了下来放在了临桌上。  
“Kornfield教授。”Zed不愿善罢甘休，继续逗弄着他。  
“只是代课教师，别闹我了。主课教授摔伤了在养病罢了。”他向后挪了挪位置，让Zed有站起身的空间。  
“你知道你告诉我你正在霍格沃兹教书我有多震惊吗？我当时就在想：见鬼他居然最终还是没逃过被拽过去教书的命。”  
“是啊还不是没逃过，虽然只是暂时的，”Ryan的口吻有些赌气，但很快就放低了声线，语气也软了些，“我不知道你会这么快就回来了，傲罗那里怎么样了？”  
Zed从正面抱住了他，Ryan将腿岔开置于对方的两侧，便于让彼此的拥抱更贴近。他把对方的围巾取下，把头枕在Zed的肩膀上。“在我面前你做不到降低存在感，放弃吧。”浮满了咒文的围巾哪怕是取下后，四周空气中的感觉也没有任何的变化，像是咒语早就已经失灵了。  
Zed的声音在没有遮挡的情况下显得更清晰了，“还是老样子，只是这次完成得快了点，你简直不知道你妹妹有多凶，”他咂了咂舌，抬手摸到对方的脑后把发带扯了下来，指尖捏着松散下来的发梢，“你的书店怎么办？我知道你不在意营业额，但是副业呢？”  
“哦，关一个月不会有事，撑死只是魔法世界情报瘫痪一个月。”  
“只是？？”他的惊讶丝毫没有掩饰的意思。  
Ryan原本撑在桌上的双手环在了对方的脖子上，一只手顺抚上后背，过于亲密的动作显然已经不适合出现在教室中了，“你最近还要回去吗？”他的声音已经出现了些许慵懒的鼻音。  
“没情报，没工作。暂时不会有食死徒等着我去逮，”傲罗耸了耸肩，鼻尖嗅闻到了对方发丝间的香水味，“但到那之前我看来得一个人睡一张双人床了。”  
这句话像是戳到了对方的痛处，猛地扯开了些许距离，“不好吗？！我可是睡在校舍里，一个月！”随后Ryan亲了一下对方的嘴角，声音压低到耳语又凑了回去，“况且你别想有机会一个人霸占着床，卡斯伯特今早给我通信说已经在回来的路上了，这是最后一节课。”  
“难怪没有作业。”  
“嘿别掰弯我的初心，孩子们也得过个节不是吗？”  
“如果我们上学时有这待遇就好了。”  
“你没资格说，你的魔法史作业当时可都他妈是我做的，”他的手握住了Zed游走在他后背和大腿上逐渐放肆的手，“好了快放我下来，门口有人。”他小声说道，使了个眼色。  
Zed并没有松手，他顺着Ryan的视线向着肩后看过去，看到一个大约才一、二年级的女孩半掩在教室门外，探着半个脑袋看教室内看着。他眼尖得看到了对方的手上攥着一只信封。  
“没事，不用管她。”  
“你没必要这么刻薄……嗯？”Zed止住了对方继续想说出去的话，他舔舐着恋人的唇齿，吮吸着对方躲闪的舌头，交融间还能尝到一丝淡淡的金酒留下的草药香料的辛辣味。  
再次放开对方的时候，Ryan用手腕捂住了嘴，半恼得瞪了他一眼再次看向教室门，那儿早已空无一人。他无奈得叹了口气。  
“既然是情人节，你有想好打算去哪吗？”他问询着，餐厅？电影？他其实没有太多的想法。这些小年轻的乐趣他早已没了兴趣。  
“难道你不需要交接工作吗，或者至少理下行李。”  
“你以为我没提前想到吗？”Ryan脸上难得浮现出洋洋得意的表情，他从风衣的内袋里取出了魔杖，轻挥再一点，一只行李箱颠颠簸簸得从讲台后的阴影下向着两人的方向挪了过来，“所以，去哪？”  
“回家，我们回家。”


End file.
